pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
Dictator Heinz Doofenshmirtz was the dictator ruler of the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area, as well as that dimension's counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the patriarch of the Doofenshmirtz dictatorship. He is currently on the run from the law after escaping prison for his crimes against humanity.later he return by his new normbots to recapture the Tri-State Area again Early life Unlike his 1st Dimension counterpart, this Doofenshmirtz apparently had a perfect childhood. This childhood is never specified, other than the fact that he lost his left eye (which he now keeps in a small pouch) for unspecified reasons and being forced to wear an eye-patch as a result. He also had a beloved toy train called Choo-Choo, which he lost, and it took a toll on his emotions, molding him into a malevolent villain. Due to the fact that 2nd dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz have a perfect childhood, it is unknown if there is a 2nd Dimension Roger Doofenshmirtz and if he shares a perfect childhood with Heinz-2. With that in mind, Doofenshmirtz grew up to be an evil scientist, and moved to Danville, where he would meet and fell in love with a woman named Charlene. After the two marry, Charlene would later give birth to their daughter Vanessa. Years later, after setting up his own evil company, Doofenshmirtz developed a goal to take over his Tri-State Area by creating and mass-producing a great army of robots called the Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A., having caught wind of his plot, sent over their best agent, Perry the Platypus, to stop Doof at all costs. However, being far more intelligent and devious in nature than the O.W.C.A. thought, Doofenshmirtz managed to defeat Perry (whether or not it was because they were at odds with one another because Perry was a secret agent out to stop him is unclear) and transformed him into Platyborg, assigning him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots. Doofenshmirtz then sends out Platyborg and the Normbots on a full-scale invasion on the Tri-State Area, which became a complete success. As a result, all businesses in the Tri-State Area fell under the Doofenshmirtz family's control, as Doof thrusts it into a reign in which all civilians must wear Dooferalls and play Doofopoly while Platyborg and the Norm Bots are assigned to enforce his reign and keep it clear from any opposition. At some point during the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, a young girl named Candace had enough and founded the Resistance, an organization bent on ending their rule once and for all. For 5 years, Doofenshmirtz and the Resistance have been at odds ever since, paralleling the lifelong feud between the 1st Dimension's Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but Doofenshmirtz managed to maintain his family's rule in the Tri-State Area, leaving the Resistance with little to no success. Around the same time during the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, Charlene (who turns out to be just as evil and intelligent as him) manages to capture 25 more of O.W.C.A.'s agents and turned into Animal-Borgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family and help maintain their rule. To provide more benefits for their family, Doof and Charlene filed a fake divorce to gain financial advantages (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips). Appearances Doofenshmirtz's Tale 2nd dimension trouble part 1 and 2 Trapped in the 1st Dimension quote "come on, but because you are a vegetarian?, I'm omnivorous" (Doofenshmirz 2nd dimension, with Doofenshmirtz 1st dimension) Category:2nd Dimension Category:Canon Character Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters